Pins and Needles
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: Why does he mean so much to me. Is it worth the pain? It s clear to me now that it is worth the pain. How did I ever let him go? Away from my life... KaiXRei
1. I Hate Myself For Losing You

**Geirr: **_This story has been laying around my house for a few weeks. Thought I would upload it and see if y`all will like it. _

_I know it`s a cheesy but I got the idea from a song I used to listen too. I really liked the song and then this idea came to me. I didn`t think it was a good idea at first but it continued to nag at me. Tell me to write this down on paper. And so I did. And I think I`m going to like this fic, to be honest._

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

_ENJOY!_

* * *

I clenched my teeth together hearing another bloody cough escape from Rei`s weak and shattered body. It hurt me each-time to hear the younger boy cough. It hurt me each time to look at the limp body that seemed to lay motionless in the hospital bed.

This sickness had hit Rei suddenly. He never seemed to get better. The doctors had no idea idea what illness Rei had suddenly gotten.

He had been sick before in his life but he always fought it. This however, he couldn`t fight back. He grew weaker and weaker. I always seemed to blame myself for Rei being sick. And it hurt me each-time I blamed myself.

"Hey Kai!"

I looked up slowly to see Tyson starring at me. He was smiling. How could he be smiling when Rei was laying on his death bed a few feet away. I cleared my throat and my mind before looking back down at my tightly clenched fists. "What Tyson?" I asked with no emotion behind it.

"Max and I are going to go meet Hilary downtown. Do you want to come along?"

I shut my eyes tightly, fighting back the tears that protested to escape. How could Tyson abandon Rei like this? Rei wouldn`t have abandoned him! I wanted to strangle the boy suddenly, but I kept my emotions under control and hidden. I can`t tempt myself. Not now.

I looked at Tyson again. The emotion to cry was gone as soon as it came. I could tell now that my eyes were the emotionless crimson orbs again. "No..." I said plainly in a low voice.

Tyson juste looked at Max and shrugged. Max had shrugged back. And without even looking at Rei they left. I growled at myself quietly. I`d have to kill both of them later.

My eyes shifted from the empty door frame to the ill neko-jin who looked like he was short of breath. My eyebrows pressed together, worried. "Rei..." I mumbled.

When I said his name I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I cared for Rei so much.

I grew up with being taught to block out emotions. I was taught that emotions were nothing. They would juste weigh you down. I had agreed with it ever since.

But when my eyes first met Rei`s golden eyes, I had felt a feeling I had never felt before. And I liked it. Each-time, since then, when I saw Rei the feeling would come back. And I would always cherish it.

Thoughts would always question me. Does Rei feel the same way whenever he saw me? Could I hold a relationship with the other boy that I truly love? But, like always you get the negative thoughts as well. What if Rei hates me afterward? What if he doesn`t have the same feelings for me? I would look like a fool to him!

And of course the negative thoughts won over the positive. I never had the nerve to tell Rei my true feelings for him.

I listened as the machine that monitored Rei`s heart beeped quietly every second. It sounded slower than it was an hour ago.

My teeth bit down on my lip. My heart was pounding now.

This is my moment to tell Rei my feelings. Sure, it`s not the perfect moment, but something was tell me, nagging me, to tell Rei before it was too late. But too late for what? Instead of getting an answer the thought continued to nag me.

I waited a while. Hoping to get an answer that I knew I was never going to come. And now I had made up my mind.

Getting up slowly from my seat I walked towards Rei. I didn`t want to startle Rei because I knew in mind that he mentally wasn`t all there. Would he remember if I told him my feelings? Or would he juste forget as soon as I told him.

"Rei..." I said quietly. Telling the sick boy I was there. He didn`t stir or open his eyes. "It`s Kai..." I paused taking a deep breath. "Your captain." Once again he didn`t stir. The only thing that moved of Rei was his chest as he slowly, but painfully breathed.

I frowned as Rei`s skin paled as white as paper. An unhealthy color for one`s skin. His skin, I remembered, was a beautiful sun-kissed tan that always seemed to glow no matter where he stood.

Nag! Nag! Nag! That was all my mind was doing to me. Telling me to tell Rei my feelings before the moment would pass and it would be too late. And the question I asked again. Too late for what?

I tried my best to ignore the nagging of my mind and looked back down at Rei.

My mouth opened but no words came out like I wanted. I was speechless. I didn`t know what to say and how to say it.

_Juste tell him! Tell him your feelings. It`s simple as that. How he makes you feel when you see him smile. How much you want to hold him when you see him frowning. How much you juste want to touch him. How you cherish ever word he says. Tell him how you have been there by his side each-time he hit a road bump in life thus far!_

That was what my mind was telling me to say. Seemed easy enough, right? Not quite. I could say it in my mind without a problem. But when it came to saying it aloud, nothing had come out.

_Tell him! Now! Before it`s too late!_

Damn...

"Rei...I-uh...I have s-something to tell you...I...how do I say this?" I cleared my throat and the feeling of nausea introduced itself to me. I had the fight or flight feeling. I wanted to fun but my body didn`t respond. "I-uh...I really like...no, I love...yes! I really love. And I mean really really lov-"

The sound of a loud long beep interrupted me. I was angered suddenly at whatever was causing the noise that never seemed to stop. That monotone beep. That one beep. The loud noise of the beep. It sounded so near. The...beep.

My eyes widened in horror as I looked at the heart monitor. It had created the noise that interrupted me. My mouth fell open, forming an "O".

_Too late..._

I shook myself to reality. This couldn`t be real. The machine must be on the fritz! Or maybe the wires had fallen off of Rei. Rei`s not dead. He`s alive!

Without thinking of the damage I might cause I fumbled through the wires around the heart monitor. The power was on, the wires looked to be in the correct places. But then that would mean...

"Help!" I screamed, my eyes not looking away from the motionless body that laid in the hospital bed. Not moving. No signs of life.

_It`s too late, Kai..._

I couldn`t make sense of any of this. Rei`s not gon. He couldn`t be. I didn`t tell him my true feelings. He can`t leave me like this! I can`t live without him.

The nurse rushed in with a paniced look on her face. She ran to Rei`s side and checked his pulse. She frowned finding nothing.

And then everything went black and I could feel my mind leaving my body, causing it to fall. And then I was lost in a space I didn`t know.

* * *

"Kai! Kai!"

_Rei?_

"Kai! Are you okay?"

_Rei!?_It sounded like him. It has to be him. He didn`t die. I knew he didn`t die! I mentally laughed at myself. I can now tell him how I feel. "Rei..." I muttered hearing my voice for startled me, I didn`t sound like myself. All scratchy and quiet.

"Rei? What? No. It`s Tyson."

"What? Tyson?" My eyes fluttered open to see Tyson, Max, and even Hilary leaning merely two inches away from my face. I pushed them away quickly and giving each of them my famous death glare. Telling them never to get that close to me again or they`ll be dead. The nodded giving me a mental "Yes sir!"

I nodded in approval. That`s the kind of respect of love. I wouldn`t ask for it any other way.

But then something hit me. Something was different in here. Something had happened. Something bad. No. Not bad. Terrible. Juste plain terrible.

The noise! The beeping noise! That is it! I can no longer hear it. As a matter of fact I hear anything. No heart monitor. No machines moving. Why was it so quiet?

"Where`s Rei?" I asked suddenly turning my attention towards Tyson who was the closest to me. The younger boy bit his lower lip. "Where`s Rei?" I repeated again, but louder so that everyone could have heard my voice. I eyed each of the three bodies in here. My face stone-hard serious.

Hilary was frowning with her eyes shut tightly. She didn`t say one word. Is that a tear rolling down her cheek? Is she crying?

Max was right beside her. He was looking at me but looked away quickly when my gaze landed on him. He wasn`t going to tell me anything. So that only left one person.

Tyson. When I looked towards him he locked eye contact with me.

"Kai..." he said, his voice so low, juste above a whisper. "Rei`s dead."

* * *

**Geirr: **_Okay so the next chapter is half way written at the moment. But It won`t be up for a while for I am working on a few other stories. One story includes the Sequel to `Feather` But this will definitely be finished for sure. because I like were it is going._

_What do you think will happen next? Good or bad? Wait till next time!_

_Review please! I`ll greatly appreciate it!_


	2. Everything I Loved

**THANK YOU:Chaseha-Wing, suzane, and me buddy chocolatexloverx16 for your reviews!! I greatly appreciate them**

**Geirr: **_WELL!!! Here`s chapter 2 to my sad emo fic I wrote! I was havin a hard time in life when I wrote this, juste thought I would continue it however and not leaving you hanging._

**WARNING:aaaah maybe juste language **

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_This was saddening. This was heartbreaking. This was pain._

All the emotions that I had held back, collapsed upon me. Crushing me down as low as possible, causing tears to well up in my eyes.

All the emotions forced themselves onto me in the most overwhelming way possible. Anger, for the abbey. Rain, for the work and labor I had put myself through. Happiness, for when I first met my best friend Tala. Love, for having Rei come into my life. And now I feel the emotion called sadness, for Rei is no longer in my life. God had taken him away from me, forever.

Rei had died juste and I have been sulking in my room ever since. I haven`t eaten or moved from my bed. I had no reason to live, it felt like. Rei is gone and with him, a part of me.

And I now I had the answer to the question I had asked earlier, before Rei had died. _Too late for what?_That was what my mind kept nagging me about. My mind kept telling me me to say my feelings to Rei, before it was too late. Now I knew what it meant by too late. It meant, tell Rei you love him before he dies!

And now I lay here in my bed. Telling myself I`ve failed. I`ve failed at everything. I even blamed myself for Rei`s death even though I knew Rei didn`t die because of me. He was sick, and his body juste couldn`t fight it anymore. And God had eased Rei`s pain by taking the boy away, to a happier place. Where Rei could no longer go through the pain.

I took a deep breath, trying to relax myself and clear my mind. My fingers lazily raked themselves through my greasy bangs. I haven`t taken a shower yet. Bummer...

* * *

A slap burned against my cheek and I took a deep breath coming back to reality.

"Kai! Get a hold of yourself! Rei`s funeral is in less than an hour and your not ever ready. You still need to take a shower and wear the new tux Hilary went out and got you," Tyson said.

I grumbled an angered protest.

"Stop sulking around! Rei wouldn`t like to see you like this! hell.." Tyson pinched the bridge of his nose. "You reallying stink too. When was the last time you took a shower?" Go take one now!"

"Yes mother," I muttered glaring at the younger teen in annoyance.

"Well if you would quit your sulking and actually took care of yourself I wouldn`t have to act like your mother! Now go get ready. We don`t want to be late."

* * *

The room was large, painted a brilliant gold and dark shades of red. Chairs were set up in perfect isles, many chairs and many bodies to fill them later on.

Then my eyes lifted to the front of the room. The reason why we were here in the first place. Rei`s casket. A newly bright white glossed casket, it looked expensive. I didn`t want to approach it any further. Instead my eyes were caught by the colorful flowers that decorated around the casket.

Tiger lillies from the White Tigers. Typical. Colorful tulips from the All Stars. Tons of other flowers stood beautifully, all contributed from other BeyBlade teams from around the world.

I wanted to clench my fists but I stopped myself quickly for I didn`t want to crush the single delicate rose I held hidden from the others.

I sat in the corner immediately getting away from Tyson and the others. I really didn`t want to be here, I juste wanted to continue sulking. I loved Rei, truly. But I juste didn`t feel like living any longer. Without Rei my life juste seemed to get worse. Life was something I didn`t want anymore. I know cliche, but this was how I was truly feeling. And it pained me, badly.

My face was cramped up with monstrous grief as I tried hard not to let the tears escape. My breathing was harder for every second I sat here alone. I drew my breath in painful hitches as my stained eyes watches as newer people entered into the room and making their way towards the casket, tears streaming down their faces. I recognized those faces but my mind wasn`t functioning properly since Rei`s sudden death. Nothing really seemed to function properly after that.

No one in the room seemed to be aware of time, the precious minutes that passed. The seconds lost, until Rei would be buried six feet below the Earth. I held the single red rose in my hand, my eyes watching it, marvelling over it`s beauty that it radiated. Juste like Rei.

My muscles seemed to tense and relax through every second that passed before me. I had to see Rei one last time, my body was telling me that. I had to see Rei`s face one last time before it was forever covered in dirt. Even though I would never see those golden eyes ever again, I could see his tanned skin one last time even though it was forever dead.

So I lazily got to my feet, my vision blackened out, but slowly faded back in as I walked slowly towards the flower decorated casket. Each step I took sent my stomach tumbling in nervous flips. It was hard to give in to the feeling that was coursing through my veins. The feeling to juste walk away from the funeral and leave. But I had to see Rei one last time even though I know it will tear me up inside.

Passing through the air around me as I made my way towards Rei, I could hear people talking with one another. Their voices sounded faded, like they were all in a separateroom from me. But I would hear them none the less. Theytalked about the funeral, theytalked about their prized moment theyremembered theyhad with Rei. Sigh.

Some conversations paused when I passed. I could feel their eyes, their gazes on me as I made my way towards Rei. Some tried to converse with me but I ignored them. I didn`t care. At the moment all I cared about was seeing Rei one last time.

The people currently at the casket gasped seeing my presence. I guess the look on my face was pretty pissed looking because they immediately cleared the way and disappeared. So now I was alone with Rei`s motionless body.

It took me a few minutes, fighting the tears and feelings inside me before my crimson eyes finally fell onto my crush. He looked like he was in a deep peaceful sleep. And I would have believed that too if the dark feeling in my mind hadn`t showed itself every second. That damn reminder!

Juste starring down at Rei seemed to slow down time. The chattering faded to a dull roar in my head, the smell of the flowers seemed ever foreign to me. Seconds became minutes and so on, as Rei juste layed their, unmoving and doll-like. Never to move again.

Rei...he looked so peaceful laying. Looking as if he would wake up any second, but what hurt me the most was how unreal Rei looked. His skin, once a sun-kissed beautiful tan, was several shades lighter due to no more blood flowing through the body. His lips looked cold and stone-like. He juste looked like a single porcelain doll laying there for decoration and to collect dust.

The state of Rei`s body however didn`t change the feelings I had for the neko-jin. My hands gripped onto the golden bars of the casket, the forgotten rose almost breaking in half from the pressure. I couldn`t fight the tears that welled up in my eyes any longer.

I let the tears fall freely. I didn`t care anymore about who would see the great-Phoenix finally giving into his damn emotions and crying. It was a title I could care less about. My eyes wept as I starred down at Rei, getting the jumbled words in my head to form a single sentence together.

"Rei..." I said his name the way it should be said. With power. With respect. And a hint of love. "I haven`t told you this before. But I hope that you can hear me now as I tell you," My voice was juste abover a whisper, so the people nearest me could hear what I was about to say. I could hear their voices fading and their gazes on my back. "I have feelings for you Rei..." The room grew dreadfully quiet. "Not juste any kind of feelings. I have strong feelings for you. I should have told you this before but...I love you." Several gasps circled around me. "I love you Rei. Ever since I first saw you, I fell in love with you. You probably think i`m joking but I`m not."

I paused knowing that everyone in the room was looking at me. Emotions filled the air of the room. Emotions like understanding, anger, happiness, and even jealousy. You name it, it was there.

I leaned closure to Rei`s face. "In the beginning, I tried to ignore the feelings I had for you. But it didn`t work, it scared me but I also was happy. I know your a boy and I`m a boy as well. That was one reason why I didn`t express my feelings for you. Because I thought that you would think I was stupid and gross for liking another boy." My hand moved on it`s own towards Rei`s paled cheek but I stopped it and retrieved my hand nervously. "I don`t know what I`m going to do Rei. I don`t think my life will ever be the same with you gone. It`s tearing my heart right now juste standing here, starring at your motionless body. Knowing that I`ll never see you smiling beautiful face ever again."

I leaned down closure to him, merely an inch away. So close that each breath I blew out hit the neko-jin`s motionless face and came bouncing back to me. Caressing me.

The thoughts that came immediately were juste questions. Did Rei hear me? Would I ever see his smiling face again? Maybe in my dreams?

After each question my mind asked a cooling familiar breeze brushed pass me. Did I think it was awkward feeling these sudden rushes of wind in the first place? No. I didn`t. These breezes were more reassuring than any breeze I felt in my entire life. As if the breeze had a mind of it`s own. Like that could ever happen.

But the thought of the living breeze was pushed far back into my mind. So far back that I could never recall ever thinking about it.

Now however I was juste starring down into the dead face of my friend and my crush. Rei Kon.

"I love you Rei. My sweet kitten. And I always will." I finally closed the inch gap between out faces. Pressing my warm lips against his cold ones. The taste of death lingered all around his dead body. Holding no emotion. But then again I was kissing a corpse. Several gasps echoed around me as I pulled away, standing fully erected in-front of the casket.

I knew my eyes were bloodshot from the ccrying and I couldn`t help the saddening emotion that engulfed every functioning inch of my body. Something cold pressed against my lips. As if a kiss. But I saw nothing before me. Ignoring it, I placed the single rose ontop of Rei`s chest, juste above his heart. The stem was broken in half probably from my clenching fists.

But I didn`t waste another second of this saddening silence. "Good bye Rei," I finally said after a long pause and then strode quickly away, also ignoring the many eyes that starred holes into my body.

Without saying one word to anyone, I left the funeral home. I juste couldn`t stay there any longer. It was tearing me apart. I hope Rei will understand and I hope that he had heard my words because it felt like a load was taken off my shoulder. But sadly only being replaced by another load of wonder. Did Rei ever share the same feelings that I had?

* * *

**Geirr: **_I thought the idea of kissing Rei good bye was kinda sweet...in a saddening way however. I`m such a mess, I`m sorry, I know!!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
I promise this story will have a happy ending!_


	3. Heaven Coming Down

**Geirr: **Heya sorry guys for such a late update. I had to rewrite the whole story, I was unable to find my notebook with the complete version. I will try and update my other stories, I have just been very very busy lately with family things and stuff.

**WARNING: **Character Death

ENJOY

* * *

I have lost track of time since he passed. I think it has been ten years now, maybe twenty. I cannot recall and do not care. I now live in Russia. Alone. In an empty mansion with no butlers or maids and dust collecting in every corner of the large house.

I have lost a lot of weight and muscle that covered my body in the past. Now I look like skin and bones. I think my hair has gotten more grey. I destoyed all the mirrors in my house, no use for them really. They reminded me of Rei and how he always stood in-front of them for hours combing and teasing his hair and playing with it.

After that funeral long ago my life went down hill. Weight, health, all that. Rumors started to come up about me being insane, because of loving Rei the way I do and how my life went down the drain.

Not much has happened since Rei`s passing. Everyone has went back to life like nothing happened, sure they mourn Rei`s death but it is the past they say and that it was his time to go and that he is now in a happier place. For me, as I said nothing is going on with me. I have a lot of money but every emotion has slipped from my grasp, I can`t feel love anymore, just sadness, longing, and emptiness. Almost like how I felt when I was young and raised in the abbey in Russia. But this is worse.

It is almost like I am walking on pins and needles. No where to go and everywhere I went I only felt more pain, emotionally and physically.

I slowly walk to the kitchen and and pull out a piece of paper to create a shopping list. I do still eat, just not much. Milk, bread, some fruits, maybe a chocolate bar or two. Enough to get me by for a week or two. I reach into the fridge and pop the top off a coke and chug it down hungrily before chucking that into the recycling and stuffing the shopping list into my back pocket.

At the front door I grab my coat and shrug it on and grab an old black umbrella from the coat rack before throwing open the door and walking out into the pouring rain.

The icy cold drops hit my face and I do not bother to open the umbrella. I do not know why I brought it along, I never use it. Maybe it is because I just need that physical item to hold to keep me grounded.

I am about a mile away from the grocery store now but I take a detour. I got permission from the White Tigers to get Rei burried here in Russia. They embraced my feeling for Rei and believed having Rei close to me would help heal me. In a way it has.

The cemetery looms before me. Haunting and lonely. It`s walls are dreary shades of whites and greys and stacked brick-a-brac style. Ivy and moss covered most of the wall, giving it a ghostly beauty. The wrought iron gates at the entrance towered before me, I had to bend my head way back just to see the tips of the old rusted gates. Fog emenated from inside the cemetary.

I do not hesitate another minute and push the iron gates aside and close them behind me. I walk deeper into the cemetary and fog coats my soaked body from head to toe. Cold chills begin to erupt and I cannot control them.

Old and new headstones protrude from the muddy wet grounds, displaying names and dates and "beloved fathers" and "loving daughter." But they all fade around me, none are my destination. I make it to my destination. Flowers weighed down with rain water droop around a semi-new gravestone decorated with stripes painted gold and a detailed rose engraved at the bottom of the grave, broken at the mid-stem. Kai kneeled into the wet sogging ground. Mud soaked into the knee of my jeans. I placed the umbrella at my side and dragged a shaking finger along the broken rose at the bottom.

"Hello Rei..." I whisper. My voice is low and scratchy, sounding as if I have not used my voice in a long time. Which is kind of true. I barely say more than one word to anyone. It is almost as if I am going back in time to my younger self before I met Rei and the BladeBreakers.

"I decided to stop by and see you." I move my finger from the rose and follow the gold stripes. Some of the paint has chipped and I sigh. I`ll have to pay someone to come and touch it up and make it good as new. "How have you been?"

A warm breeze washes over me, pushing away the freezing cold wind that surrounds me. I pause and welcome the sensation, it feels almost as if arms are wrapped around me. It is comforting and I welcome it every time I come here. It has visited me on every visit.

"I know you cannot answer me, but it is comforting to talk to you."

The warm air carresses at my cheek as if a hand is laying there. I push my cheek into the warm air, welcoming it. A sense of comfort fills me. "I wish I knew how you felt about me." The warm air disappears and I shiver from the cold once again.

I take that as a sign to leave. Usually when the warm air disappears I disappear too.

"I`ll come by after the store and bring you something. And then I`ll visit tomorrow too."

I grab my umbrella and try to brush the mud from my knees. The action just made it worse and smudged. I sigh and ignore it, I`ll change once I get home. I leave the cemetery behind me and finish my treck to the grocery store.

I push through the doors of the grocery store and do not bother grabbing a cart and head right for the milk. Water falls from my hair and jacket and trails behind me turning into a muddy river. An employee near the entrance holds a mop and gives me a dirty look as he starts to clean up the mess I made. I ignore him and the other stares from the people around me.

As I turn down the dairy isle and older woman looks up from reading the nutrients guide on a carton of skimmed milk and frowns and shakes her head in disbelief at the sight of me. Clearing she recognizes me as being the old powerful Kai Hiwatari of the BladeBreakers. She does not agree with what has happened to me. I ignore her too and grab the first carton of milk, not caring if it is skimmed or a high percent, I just want to get out of here.

I grab bread, some bananas and apples and strawberries, and grab some of the few essentials I`ll need. Like another tube of toothpaste, and a new comb, and toilet paper. As I go to the check out I pass by some cheap flowers and grab a bouqet of roses not caring about the prices and two Hershey bars.

The young lady behind the cash says hello, I just nod and place my items before her and fish for my wallet pulling out a 50 and handing it two her.

"How many bags would you like?" She asks me as she gingerly takes the crinkled bill from my hands, avoiding making skin contact.

"One," I whisper as she hands over a plastic bag and begins to put everything inside of it.

As she is pulling out my change from the cashier I look out the window. The rain started to pour more, sounding like hail as it hit against the windows. The approach of thunder echoes off in the distance.

The young girl clicks her tongue and you hear the sound of the metal bar pierced through her tongue against her teeth. "All it does is pour rain here. It`s unbelievable how much it rains here in Russia. Good thing you brought your umbrella huh?" She smiles, but I just nod and take my single bag from her and walk away.

"Oh sir! You forgot these!" I turn around and see her cradling the bouqet of roses in her arms as she approaches me and presents them to me. "You must be a wonderful husband to your wife to get her roses. I hope to meet someone like that one day who cares about me to the point of buying me flowers and going through whatever weather to get them."

I nod again and share a slight smile with her. She is sweet. I take the roses from her carefully and say thanks as I leave to the enter the storm.

I`m outside the cemetery again in a matter of minutes and lightning begins to streak across the sky. Thunder rumbled shortly after the flashing. I push past the gates and walk to Rei`s grave and lay the roses before the gravestone. "I love you Rei," I whisper and kiss the top of the gravestone feeling that warm air caress my lips and I stand up and turn to leave.

I do have my happy moments. Don`t get me wrong.

I get to my mansion and throw my umbrella, boots, and soaked coat across the foyer`s floor. I stripped from my wet and dirt covered jeans and I climb the stairs and throw them into the laudry basket as I enter my bedroom. I open drawers and find a pair of faided true religion jeans with ripped knees and slide those on and changed into a clean white t-shirt and warm socks before trudging downstairs to put away what little groceries I have.

When I`m finished I take a banana and flick on the television to the news. Storms will be coming through for the rest of the week. How wonderful. I take a bite and change the channel and see a familiar face. I turn up the volume and set the remote down and lean against the counter to watch.

Tyson`s hasn`t changed a big. He is smiling a smile that could take up the whole television screen. The crowd cheers and he holds up his Dragoon beyblade to the camera and gives the thumbs up. He has just won another beyblade battle and is basking in the glory. I see another familiar face over his shoulder. Max. He is smiling and clapping for Tyson`s win.

I finish the banana and chuck it at the garbage. It goes in clean.

I run my fingers through my greasy un-washed hair and turn my attention back at the television. Hilary, Diachi, and Kenny have now joined Tyson and Max on stage. They are all smiling, like the good old days. Except Rei and I are not there. I could be there but Rei will never. I frown and look down at my feet and sigh.

I turn off the television so that I do not go down memory lane and live through the emotions again. I go to the foyer and pick up my umbrella, boots, and coat and put them away properly and then head to my room. I fall upon the matress and turn my head to the left to see an old framed photograph of Rei and I, we are standing next to eachother and smiling and both holding a bouquet of flowers in our arms. Rei is looking at the camera and I am glancing at him. I can see a hint of blush upon my cheeks, only visible to me. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. We recieved the flowers after a big beyblade tournament. And we`re posing with them in-front of .

The memory faded and a smile graced my lips. A great memory. I shut my eyes to rest.

A crack of thunder awakes me and I groan as I turn to look at the digital clock on the side table. It is 3 in the morning, the sky outside the window is as black as ink. I do not know if it is the sky and clouds or the continuous sheets of rain that pours like a waterfall outside. All I know is that the weather is bad and dark.

I try to sleep again but am unable as the thunder continues to bang outside and lightning flashes non stop. I toss and turn and grumble in annoyance as sleep does not come.

I finally gave up and started for the foyer. In times like these, when sleep does not come to me, I pay a visit to Rei. I pull on my boots and my coat. This time I leave the umbrella behind and open and lock the door and head down the walkway.

The cold rain spits against my face. My dry hair becomes a clinging mop in seconds and streams of water fall across my face and down my body, immediatly soaking me to the skin. I am a few miles from the cemetery and the cold get to me. I start to shiver and burry my chin into the collar of my coat. Like it would help! The sound of rain is deafening and the thunder is ear-splitting, any other sound I am unable to hear. Visibility is rare, fog, rain, and lightning obstruct my vision. Luckily I have walked this road many times and am confindant that I could do it with my eye closed.

As I reach the the corner of the steat I look left then right then left again before I start to cross. Half-way across the street I feel the familiarity of the warm air I felt at the cemetery wrap around me and a sense of panic and forebodying overcomes me. I quickly look over my right should. The red blinking light above tell traffic to stop. Two other lights enter my vision. They are both yellow and bellow the red stop lights and begin to get bigger and bigger by the second.

I barely have time to register the fear and the panic as the warm air around me gets hotter and an image flashes in the fog around me.

Rei?

His fading arms wrap around me protectivly and fill my body with warm comforting air. I sense the car coming closer. A honk sounds far away, so does the rain and thunder. I do not feel the impact as my flesh meets chrome and engine. I see tears in Rei`s golden eye as he kisses me and is lips form the words "I love you."

The car that hit me fishtails and meets a nearby street light. The driver is slumped across the streering wheel, glasses glittering in mis hair and blood flows out of a gash in his forhead. The door popped open on impact and a bottle of whiskey rolls out and shatters on the cement. The engine smoke and hisses and lights in nearby houses turn on. I soon here commosion and cries of horror.

"Oh my God! Call an ambuelence." "There is a man over here!" "He`s bleeding badly." "Forget the driver! He`s drunk! This man is dying."

A man looms over me. My vision is fuzzy and I cannot keep my gaze straight. Over the man`s shoulder I notice Rei, he looks whole now. Love and worry and other emotions flashed across his face. "Kai?" His voices sounded like a whisper in the air around me. "Hi Rei," I try to say but only blood flows out of my cracked teeth and broken jaw. I cannot move my body.

The stranger starts to perform CPR on me but I know that it is too late.

Rei nods and reaches down. "Take my hand Kai. Come with me. It`s time. I`ve missed you."

I take his hand. It feels solid and warm and he pulls me to my feet. The pain disappears immediatly and I feel 100% better now. I start to look over my shoulder but Rei hands grab my face and turn my attention back to him. "Don`t look, okay?" he says. I nod knowing what is behind me. My body. I am dead.

"Rei...?"

He nods, his golden eyes shimmering with tears. "It`s me Kai. I`m hear for you."

I wipe the tears away from his eyes and leave my hands on his face, his skin feel warm and alive and is still the golden tan I remember before he died. "Rei...oh Rei," I felt tears come to my eyes and I pulled him into my arms giving him a crushing hug. Tear rack my body and everything that is happening around us disappears. It becomes background noise. "Rei I have something to tell you. I`ve been meaning to tell you this for a long time. Rei I-I..." I choke and burry my face into the hollow of Rei`s neck.

"I know Kai. I was there." Rei pulls away and takes my face into his hand. I relish his touch. "I love you too." Then his lips meet mine and everything explodes into light around us.

"I love you Rei."

* * *

**Geirr: **Hope you enjoyed. I`ll have the epilogue up soon!

Review Please


End file.
